


First Kiss

by DeiStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is crazy about his best friend. But Seamus is oblivious. Can Dean's scheming ex find a way to bring the two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Title:** First Kiss

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing of Harry Potter and Co. They're J. 's little minions, not mine.

**Pairing:**  Seamus/Dean, background Harry/Draco

**Rating:** T, or PG

**Warnings:**  Uhm... none? Boy kisses, slash?

**Summary:**  Dean is crazy about his best friend. But Seamus is oblivious. Can Dean's scheming ex find a way to bring the two together?

**A/N:** Just a cute little fic for Natalie Joyce Harger. :) I do take requests, so feel free to ask at any time! :D It might take me a little while to do it, but I definitely will eventually! :D 

* * *

* * *

Dean Thomas was immersed in his sketch pad. He was busy drawing his favourite subject, his best friend Seamus Finnegan. Seamus was unaware of the attention, across the room engaged in an intense game of Exploding Snap with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Dean focused on the rough curves of the irish boy's jaw, tracing them, defining them with his pencil. He highlighted the eyes, trying to convey through them the intensity with which his friend lived.

Seamus let out a victorious yell, fist-pumping the air, and Dean smiled fondly. He added the finishing touches to his drawing, enjoying the way the still life of the other boy had captured his essence. The boisterous Irish boy had sandy brown hair, bright, sparkling blue eyes you could swim in, and freckles liberally dotting his face. He was perfect.

Dean snuggled down into his chair and resumed watching, never noticing a pair of calculating eyes on him.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had taken to watching her ex, Dean lately. It was a good distraction from Harry, and the fact that he had inexplicably chosen to be with Draco Malfoy rather than her. She had inadvertently noticed how Dean's attention always seemed to be on Seamus, and once she started watching him she realised that no, it was not all in her head, and he was definitely obsessed. In fact, she wondered how no one else had seemed to notice it yet.

Seamus, on the other hand, seemed to value his friend dearly, but was otherwise oblivious to Dean's affection. Ginny intended to change that. If she could somehow find proof that Seamus could possibly be interested in a member of the same sex, she would not hesitate to force the two of them together, by any means necessary.

She smirked, thinking of the perfect plan. She would just need a little help carrying it out.

"Malfoy."

"Weaselette." Malfoy affected a sneer that was too forced to be real, his surprise at being addressed by Ginny outweighing his animosity.

Ginny laughed; a sharp barking sound. "Oh please. We both know you don't hate me now that you know Harry was never interested in me to begin with." He merely smirked. "I need a favour," she added.

"And what makes you think I would help you?" he sneered again, this time for real.

"You owe me," she replied, grinning. "You know if it wasn't for me you and Harry would never have ended up together."

He huffed, then nodded, slowly. "Only because you're a friend of Harry's," he clarified, shooting her a look.

Her grin widened. This was going to be good.

* * *

Seamus was excited. He had taken bets on the outcome of the Quidditch game, as usual, and as usual most people bet on Harry. He always lost a bit during Harry's games. But he had had several saps who still thought their house capable of winning the cup when flying against the Golden Boy this time. He grinned wickedly at the thought. 'Suckers,' he said to himself gleefully.

With a bludger headed straight towards him, Harry executed some death-defying move involving a sharp dive and a twist going actually through one of the Slytherin hoops, where he did a quick loop-de-loop and dove towards the ground, pulling up at the last possible second and leaving the other seeker in the dust.

Seamus cheered the loudest when Harry caught the snitch, which was a feat considering the deafening roar that filled the stands. He prepared to pay out winnings, then join the party that was no doubt breaking out in the common room. The butterbeer would be flowing freely, and Seamus loved a good drink.

In the common room, the party was everything he hoped it would be. He and the others danced, talked, and generally enjoyed themselves, drinking loads of butterbeer and eating lots of snacks. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were going around, and a lot of unwitting students were pranked.

Finally the party wound down, and it was only himself, Dean, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Malfoy (who was there at Harry's request, and they were all getting used to it. Sort of.), Lavender, and Parvati left in the common room. He threw himself down beside Dean in his chair; it was a tight fit, but he didn't mind. He doubted his best friend would either.

He'd had enough butterbeer to actually get some semblance of a buzz, and was planning to enjoy it fully. He glanced at the sketchbook his friend was scribbling in. His dark hands hid it well, but Seamus knew he had permanent stains from pencils and inks on them. He smiled indulgently at the dark boy beside him.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Nothing." Dean hid his book, a blush creeping along his dark cheeks.

_Hmmm,_ thought Seamus, resolving to peek at the book at a later time. _I wonder what he's hiding._

At that moment Ginny Weasley came down from the dorms and called everyone's attention. "I have a special treat for all of us, this evening!" she announced. Seamus looked up with mild interest, his curiosity about Dean's sketchbook momentarily forgotten.

Ginny hefted a large bottle of firewhiskey from behind her back. She held a stack of cups in her other hand. "Who wants to play a game of truth or dare?" she grinned wickedly.

"Ginny!" Ron sounded scandalized. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I have my sources," she replied, with a glance at Malfoy.

Seamus leaned forward eagerly. "I'm in!" he declared, licking his lips at the thought of the firewhiskey. Around him the other students all voiced their agreement. They all gathered in a circle, and cups were filled and passed around. Seamus took a large swallow of his. The others all did the same. They finished their first glasses of firewhiskey, and the bottle went round the circle as they all poured a second. Truth or Dare was better drunk.

They cast the magic that would bind them to their dares or force them to give honest answers, and they were ready to play.

"Since I'm the youngest, and the one who supplied the firewhiskey, I get to go first," chirped Ginny. There were murmurs of assent, and she grinned ferally.

"Seamus," she smiled sweetly at him. "Truth or Dare?"

He grinned back. "Dare."

Her smile widened. "I dare you to kiss Dean. With tongue, for thirty seconds."

There was a chorus of "Oooh" from the others. Ron made a gagging noise, and Harry patted his back.

Seamus shrugged. He turned to Dean, who looked panicked.

"Don't worry, mate," he reassured him. "It'll all be over soon." He leaned forward and caught the black-haired boy's lips in a kiss.

It was incredible. Their lips met and a jolt ran through Seamus' body. Dean nipped his bottom lip, and he moaned in surprise and pleasure. Dean slid his tongue into Seamus' mouth at that, and their tongues clashed in a friendly duel that was as intoxicating as it was foreign to him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, forgetting everything and everyone around him, and only wanting more of Dean.

One hand twined in Dean's hair, the other grasped him around the waist. He moved his hands about, stroking and massaging every part of him he could reach while Dean's tongue did obscene things to his senses.

They were abruptly called back to earth when a laughing Harry and Ginny pulled them apart. Everyone in the circle was staring at them with bemused smiles on their faces. Even Ron was chuckling as he shook his head.

They blushed, but Seamus felt Dean's hand reach for his own, and he grasped it gladly. He hadn't expected this, but it wasn't an unwelcome development. He smiled at Dean, who smiled right back.

No, not unwelcome at all.

 


End file.
